The Vandalz
The Vandalz is the Sanctuary of Anarchy. A pact of psychotic criminals and dangerous mutants have broken free from maximum security prisons and rampaging from peaceful towns in alpines to big major cities like Prime Hill City with massive crime waves with extreme prejudice and no mercy. A group of super-villains goes bad to worse, they're the most extremely dangerous organization in the Sanctuary of Evil. History The Vandalz was once called the Injustice Gang in 1971 and founded in Prime Ville City where their crime spree started there. They were led by Oscar Pannier AKA the Pain Clown who was captured by the forces of justice and the Gang's arch-nemesis, the Super Seven. So ends the Injustice Gang and the city is saved from crime in 1995. Or so they thought... In 2003, Tim Spiral who was charged on multiple crimes he committed such as armed robbery, extreme violence, vandalism, criminal gang activities, and murdering his parents was sentenced to life in prison without possibility of parole at the super max prison where he met other well-known super criminals. There he met the Pain Clown who was taught and mentored by him during his jail time and plotted themselves to escape for two years and that is until when the prison break started and all the criminals rioting with the guards but suddenly, Spiral had discovered his first "super villain power" which it was his Chaos Aura was suddenly unlocked and used it to kill all the guards and the warden. Even he killed the Pain Clown in cold blood as he viewed him as a weak and pathetic villain. After the prison riot ended violently, Spiral led his personal criminal gang including the former Injustice Gang and then formed into one of the most dangerous super criminal organization in the world called the Vandalz while Spiral became known as "Kid Devil" and the leader of the group. For three weeks, they've attacked Prime Ville County without a mercy. They robbed banks and killed people in every small town and suburban cities had causing the country to put on highest alert and locked the county down, allowing the Vandalz to terrorize the county. That began the Prime Ville Riots on July 12th, 2005, as the Vandalz have breached into the city limit and spread chaos across the city. They have outmatched the local Prime Ville City PD, SWAT teams, special forces, Federal agents, and the National Guards when they took over the city, ruining their evacuation efforts. Even the Super Seven was no match for them as Kid Devil squared off with Captain Rainbow at the city hall where the mayor is trapped and the final place of the ill-faded evacuation site. During the final battle, Kid Devil was about to be defeated as he received a facial damage on his right side but suddenly, six extremely dangerous criminals from out of nowhere killed Captain Rainbow's allies in cold blood: The Pigeon, Queen Venus Venomia, Big Bad Dragonsmoke, Rasputine De Voule, Captain Bullgard Blacktail, and Blackbeak. These psychopathic criminals have managed to slaughter the entire team of superheroes including the mayor, executed with their insane superpowers and Chaotic abilities. With the city in ruins and the superheroes who were sworn to protect the city are dead, the Vandalz took over the city by two-third while they left the county for awhile, leaving Prime Ville City as the biggest worst city of America. Now the Vandalz will terrorize the world with violence, death and destruction as they challenge against the authorities with serious threats and carrying out their act of terrorism until the Deadly Alliance have managed to stop their crimes for good. But it won't be long as the Vandalz continues to spread violence until they will all be brought to justice. Activities The Vandalz' activities are well-known for merciless brutality but reckless and highly dangerous such as extreme violence, vandalism on police and government properties, prostitution, drug smugglings, arms deals, robberies, and extortions. But they've crossed the red line as they've rioted during the peaceful demonstration and protests, bombing attacks with IEDs, and massacring in the streets with high-tech and dangerous weaponry such as nailgun and spiked bombs, leaving dozens dead. But their main activity was prison break-in and breakout, freeing dangerous criminals while using their cover of the recruitment. The Vandalz operates outside of each major city in America and Western Europe and uses abandoned factories or junkyards while inside the cities they uses abandoned apartments or old buildings as their cells. But their main territory is Prime Hill City following the battle against the superheroes and law enforcements by brutal force. Members The Main Leaders: The Seven Gang Leaderz Tim "Kid Devil" Spiral The Leader of the Vandalz. Tim Spiral AKA Kid Devil was once a troublemaker now a ruthless and dangerous sadistic criminal who had extended criminal charges such as the possessions of drugs and weapons, vandalism, extreme violence and murders which he killed his parents. After a prison break, he led the biggest riot in Prime Ville City, turning into one of the biggest violent history in America and transformed the city into a biggest worst city in the country. He's also notorious for killing Captain Rainbow himself with his Chaos Aura in cold blood on the street, making him the leader of the Vandalz. He loves to play with poker cards and had half-mask due to his facial damage. The Pigeon The Pigeon is a crooked rich anthropomorphic penguin with an American accent and the British tone. Born from a rich family and secretly one of the most biggest gang in the modern day Antichthon, Penny Flappertoe had some trouble history of criminal activities over the years after he lost family's fortune due to the political scandal and fraud exposed to the media. After he fled to Antichthon version of Great Britain, Albion, he formed his underground criminal gang and started his recent criminal activities such as sporting stings, money laundering and bank robberies. After he gained enough fortune, he nicknamed himself The Pigeon and became the notorious criminal underworld boss. Ironically, he's a penguin. A freaking penguin! He's armed with umbrella which it has a blade on the tip and has a flamethrower. Queen Venus Venomia The evil Man-Eating Plantoid is the Queen of the garden of crime and the leader of the Venus Trap Gang. Queen Venus Venomia was the mutant villain to Prime Ville City's finest superhero team called Garden Gals for ten years until she crossed the red line when she murdered all members of the team along with hostages in the city's biosphere, killing them with a biological gas stolen from UCV's top secret research facility at the outskirts of the city. After her deadliest attack on her enemies, Queen Venus Venomia will be remembered as the one who radically murdered the Garden Gals as well becoming a most wanted criminal in the U.S. But in reality, she was not a mutant that they remembered her in the comics and kids TV show. She is actually a Plantoid! She uses her power to control vines and dangerous man-eating plants to battle and torture the heroes, including the Deadly Alliance, for pleasure. Big Bad Dragonsmoke This big bad mechanical monster is the leader of the Road Blockerz. Big Bad Dragonsmoke was once a big mean spirit who likes to bully other spirits with no reason but it's his own fun. But when the spirit rock was excavated and brought it to the museum, he murdered the elder spirit and destroyed the rock and emerged into a big trucker and then brought his goons into a new world and terrorize the streets until he was defeated by his little arch nemesis, Firewheel and the Hot Wheel Roadies. After he was defeated, Big Bad Dragonsmoke was bitter and angry and humiliated and wanted revenge and that is until he and his goons were teleported to the city of San Diablos on Earth where he crashed and burned a team of superheroes called Turbo Squad on highway pursuit with super criminals. Now as one of Seven Gang Leaderz, Big Bad Dragonsmoke and his minions terrorizing streets in Prime Hill City and abroad. Rasputin De Voule A Firedrake is a ruthless and vile leader of the Black Firedrake Gang. Rasputin De Voule and his crime family have ruled over the Neon-Drake City for years with corruption and crime until the new mayor was election and his campaign was shot down completely. Back to his criminal ways, Rasputin framed other Firedrakes who voted for the new mayor and used them as an excuse to take over the city while his inner circle operates in each district they control until his plan was foiled by his nemesis, Ash Firepepper and the Red Hot Firedrakes. After he was defeated, he vowed revenge on them with his burning heart of hate and would burn his archenemy into dust. Captain Bullgard Blacktail An arrogant bloodthirsty pirate creature is the leader of the Black Skull Pirates. Captain Bullgard Blacktail is known for his reputation as a feared pirate who terrorized the seas and killed anyone who’s standing in his way if he was dared to challenge or not. No one knows why he is doing that but according to a dead man's tale, he was thought to be dead at the hands of the royal imperial fleet after he lost the battle. After surviving a harsh storm on seas, Captain Blacktail reformed his new piracy group and conquered the islands and seas he had lost to them. Now as one of the leaders of the Vandalz, he vowed revenge on Captain Jan Sparrowtail and his fellow Slifer Pirates after his defeat at the Black Kraken Sea. He leads the piracy operations, smuggling with weapons and drugs overseas. Blackbeak An absolute sociopathic villain is the seventh leader of the Vandalz. Blackbeak AKA Dr. Blake Crowman was an ex-psychiatrist from Prime Hill City's Balthazar Asylum where he supposedly “curing” patients but his sinister method landed himself onto his criminal career when he used his Nightmare Gas on his victims’ mind and driven them insane. After he left the asylum, he attempted to use his Nightmare Gas across the city but suddenly, a riot was broken out on uptown district when all prisoners have escaped from jail and decided to release it on the residential area. With ensuing chaos spread, he was infected by the gas itself and his face was melted in half so he had to wear a bird mask as his cover and nicknamed himself “Blackbeak” due to his appearance. During three weeks of chaos, he finally unleashed his gas to spread two-thirds of the city and brought them in fear and terror on the populations. After Prime Hill City became the worst city in America, Blackbeak joined the Vandalz as one of Seven Gang Leaderz and the Master of Nightmare Gas. The Masterminds: Gang Bosses Vesper The mutant albino bat is the leader of his own Vesper Gang. Vesper was an experimental subject from MetaCorp for conducting Super Soldier Serum project. Unfortunately, he was mutated into a humanoid freak and attacked the scientists, stole their accidental but successful mutant serum, grabbed other bats and then escaped the labs. Hiding underground at the abandoned subway station, he formed a group of mutated bats and terrorized the city of Prime Hill at night, abducting innocent victims and hold them for ransoms, other than money with genetic serum and cloning device from MetaCorp's research facility in Six Bay Isle where they forbid illegal substances. Although the ransom was payed enough, they stole their demands from them instead and began to transform from gang of man-bats into a big league until a riot broke out in the city and decided to join the fray on the final week. After Prime Hill City descended into a worst city in America, Vesper and his gang joined the Vandalz as one of the masterminds. Radical Right Travis Derek was Prime Hill City's most popular politician and district attorney at the time. But during the mayoral election campaign at the time, he was threatened and psychologically bullied by the mob when he received blackmails and leaks about his personal life. Frustrated and losing confidence of winning the election, he decided to meet the mob boss at undisclosed location and received a gruesome attack when he was hit by an acid attack, damaging his right brain and turned him into a violent criminal, killing the mob boss in cold blood. Now a high-class criminal mastermind of the Vandalz, he robs banks across Prime Hill City and America and decides who lives and who dies with his two minds, one with insanity and the other with sane and normal and admittedly gentle. The Puzzler Mack “Enigma” Yester AKA The Puzzler is a criminal genius of the Vandalz. From a local criminal to an international most wanted terrorist, The Puzzler leaves a clue behind on a crime scene to the authority including the world's greatest detective, Noir Knight, and then suddenly he killed him when his first greatest enemy failed to solve his big puzzle and blown his mansion which it was his superhero's secret hideout all along! Notorious evil mastermind for his mad puzzle schemes, The Puzzler threatens his victims with puzzles and riddles at his choosing, playing his sick games with them, especially our heroes, Deadly Alliance. Coldsius A cold-blood criminal is the master of cryogenic with the ability to freeze his victims. Coldsius was once known as Doctor Claus Faraday who used to work his own project called Cryo-Box that allows volunteers to sleep without aging. But when the funding was cut off by corrupt corporation, he used his own prototype to proof them wrong but his test was a backfire and transformed him into a cryo-skinned criminal, wearing a special suit to keep cool. Unfortunately according to the inaccurate cover-up backstory made up by MetaCorp, he was literally a Elemental from another world and inspired from one of the super-villains from the comics and stole their technology and wreck havoc Prime Hill City with his deadly Cryo-Blaster and own ice-based abilities. Lady Jester This total damaged and deranged bad girl is not who you want to meet her. Jenny Jollyson was a sweet girl with big heart and big talent. But when she lost her career, her expectations, her dream, she took her own life and went insane. Then, she was thrown to the asylum where she was been cured for the moment but her mental instability within her mind remains incurable until she can be “fully recovered” by doctors. But when the city-wide riot have been broken out in Prime Hill City, she escaped from the asylum and start wrecking havoc across the shopping mall and window stores to steal some fancy stuffs from high-end retails until she met Tim “Kid Devil” Spiral on the final week of the city riot and fell in love. After Prime Hill City descended into a worst city in America, she became one of the Vandalz' criminal masterminds as she command her bunch of goons and told them to do what she said whatever she wants. Burn-O-Bug The flying pyromaniac Insectoid is the Master of Arsons. In comic book story (covered up by MetaCorp), he was an ex-fireman who lost his job after the incident at the high-res building claim 157 lives and became an insane criminal known as Burn-O-Bug. In reality, he is a real Insectoid-like Fly who burned thousands of homes and buildings to the ground and leaving trails of blazes on the road, causing the police to crash and burn in hot pursuit. Only the Deadly Alliance can stop this mad bug before he could burn everything up in smoke. Doctor Cantata The surreal serial killer is the Master of Mass Murder. Nick Stanza was once a medical doctor at Prime Hill City's St. Maurice Hospital where he was a surgeon who saved many lives at the time. But when he was caught on activity at his basement by his wife, he killed her before the police arrived and arrested him. Stanza have lost his PhD, his job, and his life. Spent his time in a penetrating prison for thirteen years, he became a sinister serial killer when he abducted his victims at his choosing, mostly healthy and wealthy from the upper class, and dissecting them while in their sleep. After he killed next thirteen victims for his nightmarish work, he became mentally insane driving White Cowl mad with grief and sadness and forced his first enemy to commit suicide when he literally murdered his two sidekicks. When Prime Hill City descended into a worst city in America, Doctor Cantata joined the Vandalz and was impressed by Tim “Kid Devil” Spiral for his masterpieces. Now it's up to the Deadly Alliance to stop his Nightmare Cantata once and for all. Mudfreak Martin Franklin was a construction worker at the MetaCorp's new office building at Prime Hill City's financial district. Working way down to check on the construction status on parking garages, he was struck by an accidental leak from a chemical truck after he was sunk into a mud and mutated into a mutant-like mud. Unstable to control or regain his balance, he was contained by MetaCorp to further conducting experiment though he thought his cell can be reverse it back to human. Instead of that, he became a guinea pig for unknown experiment they have been working on. But, he escaped from his captive after gaining his new ability from a thought-to-be failed genetic serum injection. After the escape, he began his rampage on MetaCorp at the industrial district and battled one of the superheroes in the city called Industro-Man sent by MetaCorp. Then suddenly, he defeated and killed him when he used his melting mud power and weakened him until his flesh reduced to bones and the media called him “Mudfreak” as they remembered the horrific event. During the three long weeks of city riot, Mudfreak have wrecked havoc across the industrial area, tearing the district apart and collapsing factories that cause a heavy damage on the city's economy. After Prime Hill City became the worst city in America, Mudfreak joined the Vandalz as one of Gang Bosses who operates the now-destroyed industrial area. Roach De Voule The vile Firedrake is Rasputin De Voule's brother and the top boss of the Black Firedrake Gang. Roach De Voule operates every territory he control in Neon-Drake City at the time, day-to-day running drugs and weapons smuggling ring and sell it to the black market while checking on one of his many clubs and gambling sites. But when he lost his control of territories to Red Hot Firedrakes, Roach decided to take on them at the Bay Area but was defeated and outwitted by Ash Firepepper. After the Black Firedrake Gang is defeated, Roach De Voule continues to operate his smuggling ring day and night at random locations unless the Deadly Alliance finds it first. Vermin Punk The self-proclaimed king of the sewers is the Master of Import/Export of the Vandalz. A half-human half-rat was originally born from a rich family when his face was ugly and dumped into a sewer beneath Prime Hill City's Central Park where he was raised there by rats. Born as a rat, he ruled over the sewer system and began to terrorize the surface until he faced one of those superheroes sent by MetaCorp called Mister Hygiene at the Ritz Prime Tower. Suddenly, he received his Chaos Aura when he summoned the rats and killed his first superhero rival along with 137 victims at his wake, leaving the building into a massacre by rats. Now a notorious dangerous criminal, Vermin Punk made contacts with other criminals to deliver the imports and exports and planned an escape route for robberies and heists, using the sewer tunnels as a reliable source for his business until he faced another superhero called himself the Piper and then all the sudden his Chaos Aura is getting stronger and more dangerous than ever when he destroyed his pipes and techs and defeated a superhero for the second time, with his rats eating his victim like a plague. Now that Prime Hill City became the worst city in America, Vermin Punk joined the Vandalz as one of Gang Bosses. The Junkster Bob Dumpster is the Master of Con-Artist of the Vandalz. He owned a junkyard where he build many homemade weapons and explosives, mostly IEDs, and sell it to the black market for making profits. But when Prime Hill City descended into chaos, his business of making tons of weapons and equipments for them with new junks but better ones and nicknamed himself “The Junkster” for manufacturing homemade Weapons of Massive Destruction. A cunning ruthless arms dealer and maker, he also made mounted weapons for each suitable vehicles to deliver more damages and destructions along the way. Scourger From a big time most wanted intergalactic criminal to the all-time high gang boss, Scourger is the leader of the Undergroundz. Wanted for first degree murders, government property damages and hooliganisms, he and his crew (Rambler, Booger, Sneaker, Bulky) were the notorious criminal gang in the galaxy until his ship crashed onto Earth at the outskirts of Prime Hill City. Went underground to hide from prying eyes of the Galactic Alliance, they've set up their new base of operation in and around the abandoned subway station at the old district and then started their new crime wave in the city until he and his crew were confronted by Captain Jupiter and Lieutenant Venus at the power plant. But in their first superhero battle, Scourger brutally beaten the heroes in a bloody pulp so easily while his crew tortured his wife, leaving the mark of their presence known to the authorities. Now, after Prime Hill City became the worst city in America, Scourge became one of the Gang Bosses and the leader of the Undergroundz, leading his new goons to do their dirty work like the old days in space. Rambler The blue Alien-like Ram is Scourger's right hand man of his gang. Rambler was a former member of Ramble Rougherz who murdered and robbed several places on Planet Aries for quite some time until his old gang was incapacitated by the Ariesan police and Rambler escaped from the authorities until he was captured by the Galactic Alliance. Sentenced to life in prison, Rambler have managed to escape from his cell during a prison break and left the Ovis Sector to restart his life of crime until he met Scourger and joined his gang, looking for more troubles than ever. Rambler may look slim but his strong horns tells the differ when he can smash through thick walls and doors except harden and steel walls and doors. Booger A midget dwarf Alien is the gunner of Scourger's gang. Booger was an arms dealer who sell cheap guns to the lowest ranks and common thugs with enough money to buy better qualified weapons. But when the deals gone wrong, Booger uses his heavy machine gun and killed his bad customers and cops. Later he raided the military compound to steal some high-tech weaponry and vehicles until Scourger and his gang raided as the last person to get it. After the raid, Booger decided to join the gang as his big gun himself and he can do anything, even he's a shorty guy. Be careful when you're approaching him, Agents. Booger may be a dwarf alien but he's a hot short tempered one with a chain-gun. Sneaker The Reptilian Alien is the left-hand man of Scourger's gang. Sneaker was an ex-basketball player was caught in cheating when he was using illegal drugs as dopes and permanently banned from every sporting venues and events in all across Animalia Galaxy including the Serpens Sector. Starting his new career as a criminal, he became a drug dealer who sells illegal substances such as enhanced pills for desperate athletes and needles for advancing their muscles for the big games. Whenever he was about to be caught by the police or a snitch, he uses his hypnosis to manipulate his victims’ mind to forget his petty crime and not to tell anyone or anybody about his drugs. But when he sold his drugs to big customers, he met Scourger who heard about his drug operation and was recruited to join his gang to do some wrecking havoc in sporting events which he reluctantly joined the gang so quickly; this was what Sneaker had been waited for that for all these years and finally got revenge. Sneaker is also a skilled agile fighter and a dangerous criminal. Bulky The Alien Insectoid-like Termite is Scourger's muscle of the gang. Bulky was used to be a minor league pro-wrestler at the time who won several times against his opponents to reach the major league pro-wrestling competition and claim his first galactic championship title. But when he broke his opponent's elbow at the Rounds of 16, he was disqualified, shunned by angry spectators, abandoned by his manager, and permanently banned from all wrestling competitions in the entire galaxy. Soon his life was changed into a violent criminal, he won underground pit fights and earned a lot of credits while he joined the small territorial gang from the south-west side district as one of top lieutenants until he was busted by Princess Valeria Casamothra and the Royal Rumble Brigade along with his former gang. Spending big time in jail, Bulky's been fighting and improving his brute strength while hoping to get out of prison until Scourger and his gang break-in and released the prisoners and then Bulky joined brawl against prison guards. After a prison break, Bulky was offered by Scourger himself to join the gang and he gladly accept it. Bulky always love to smash and crush his foes’ bones and beat them into a bloody pulp with his fist and his brutal wrestling moves. The Mad March Hare The Anthro-Hare is the Master of Mass Crime Spree and the homicidal tea-partying maniac. No one knows about his origin because he was just an ordinary hare but only he's a bit wild, poking and punching around other animals and hares just for fun until he slipped off from the ground into a pit of dumped barrels of mutagen, illegally and allegedly left by MetaCorp and transformed in anthropomorphic hare. To his surprise, he was naked and found some old clothes at the nearby town and a book about Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass. Hiding from the public, this hare read the books so many times and found the likeness of March Hare and took his name as Haigha. Until one day in Prime Hill City's downtown district, Haigha had a plan to go to the theatre to get the role of the March Hare but he has to stop by at the café for tea. But when he was sought by some bystanders, he asked kindly to them for a tea party but they rudely rejected and called him a freak until he sipped his tea in and suddenly his mind has gone out of control and that's where the madness has started. Haigha killed the bystanders with his teacup, a table, and chair, and started a rampage in a crime spree for one hour and left the scene before the police arrive. But when the city has gone into a riot, Haigha joined the crime spree and the Vandalz caught his attention until they've taken over the city. Once the Vandalz had taken over two-thirds of Prime Hill City, Haigha asked them to join his little tea party for celebration and they replied normally but welcomed him as one of the Gang Bosses, changing his name now known as the Mad March Hare. He's a total loose cannon, Agents, so you better watch out and better hurry. His crime spree would soon be over by the time before tea time. Street Wrecker Joe Wilkshore is the Master of Vehicle Modifications for Joyriding and Getaways. He's an ex-racer from Nevada with extensive allegations of cheating and sabotage on other racers’ car after he won each race until his car exploded on the final race and suffered with major burns. After he was disqualified and banned from every racing competitions like NASCAR and demolition derby, Wilkshore became a criminally insane with a love of cars and called himself Street Wrecker as he terrorized the American roads, making him a most wanted criminal in the State. But when he came across to Prime Hill City under the city riot, he joined the Vandalz and provided them for carjacking and modifications turning from old and new cars into a cannibalistic looks of monstrous vehicles. With the assistance from The Junkster, he added some spaces for their homemade weapons with customizations. You better watch out for the road, agents. This road-killing maniac is not so easy capture him. Top Officers and Lieutenants Wild Vamp A criminally insane inmate who escaped from super max prison, Wild Vamp is a deranged psychopath who loves to go crazy with violent and homicidal tendencies but he's a pyromaniac who loves to burn everything. He had many criminal records such as Driving Under Influence, homicides, robbery, vandalism, and endangering civilians’ lives. But the most biggest crime was that he killed the first sidekick of Captain Rainbow, Sunny Boy, when he snapped his neck in public space in Prime Hill City's commercial district and sparked outcry from the media and the public. Now escaped, Wild Vamp became one of the most dangerous lieutenants of the Vandalz who loves to swing his two chains wrapped around his arms and got some blowtorch with canisters on his back to spew some flames from his mask. Veskiar The female mutant-like bat is Vesper's lieutenant of the Vesper Gang. Veskiar is a hot sexy but dirty deadly sadistic killer and a strict commander to her goons when she ordered them or not to. She is also one of test subjects from MetaCorp's lab for conducting the failed experiment of Super Soldier Serum Project and escaped with her boss along other bats. Now the Vesper Gang controlled Prime Hill City's high-res area, she will bring and struck her fear on the innocents. Sia & Jia Moonowls The twin Avian-like Barn Owl is The Pigeon's bodyguards and lieutenants. Sia and Jia Moonowls were once the stars of the show, performed incredible acts to their audience. But after the show, they're the notorious thieves and cat burglars stealing precious diamonds and jewelry. But when their final show was about to begin, they were impressed by The Pigeon who came to see them for the first time and were asked to work for him as his bodyguards and lieutenants. The twins accepted his offer and performed their show one last time until they assassinated undercover cops and burned the theater down to destroy the evidence. Now one of the Vandalz’ top lieutenants, the Moonowls Twins are the most cunning and deadly assassins in the group with acrobatic skills and agile maneuvers. Badtrap The mutant plant trap is one of top lieutenants from the Undergroundz. Badtrap was an ordinary plant, subjected to MetaCorp's new genetic experiments in an attempt to create a better serum for Super Soldier project. Unfortunately, it was mutated by a wrong genetic serum that turned him into a monster and escaped from the lab, using his strength and powers to eat metals. Now one of top lieutenants of the Vandalz, Badtrap follows orders from the Undergroundz and Queen Venus Venomia as his part time job due to her impression on him and his muscle. Rotten Tires This bad speedster robot is Big Bad Dragonsmoke's lieutenant. Rotten Tires was once a spirit from the rock who loves bullying and playing nasty tricks until his big boss murdered the elder spirit and escaped from it, infused with a black car from the 80's and doing some wrecking havoc on the street while he's testing out his new powers and abilities. Despite being defeated by The Hot Wheel Roadies, Rotten Tires always sticks with his big boss when he crash and burned a lone superhero called Knight Biker from San Diablos after Big Bad Dragonsmoke destroyed Turbo Squad. Beware, though. Rotten Tires had an aggressive attitude. Rita De Voule The femme fatale Firedrake is the lieutenant of the Black Firedrake Gang. Rita De Voule is the daughter of Rasputin De Voule who is more ruthless and dangerous than her father while she is vicious and deadly. These days she had been admired by her beauty look but her intolerance shown her minions that she means business, recruiting new thugs and went their territories in check (much better than her uncle) ensuring that there are no troubles, even from Red Hot Firedrakes. After the Black Firedrake Gang was defeated, she vowed to settle the score with her foes who humiliated his daddy, including Ash Firepepper as she had a personal grudge with him. Yavik “Shark-Bite” Zwartestaart This scoundrel pirate creature is Captain Bullgard Blacktail's right hand boy. Yavik “Shark-Bite” Zwartestaart was born in the streets when he was born in thirteenth place and became the only child in her womb. When his mother died, he became a street rat and a thief who steels golden coins and food for his survival until he slipped into Captain Blacktail's pirate ship and found himself trapped as it sails. Unable to escape, Yavik fought his way out from the ship until he was caught by his minions and brought to Captain Blacktail himself at his quarter. Impressed by his new master, Yavik was nicknamed Shark-Bite due to his aggressive behavior and became his right-hand boy, he will anything he can for the Black Skull Pirates. Hero-Killer This mysterious hooded serial killer who is notoriously known for murdering every meta-humans with his sharp carbon-fiber claws and cunning plans of how to kill every single one of them. He killed every superheroes of Prime Hill City in cold blood for unknown reason but according to a urban legend, Hero-Killer was born in a dystopian family at rural Midway State. Why did he hate superheroes is seemingly unknown but his hatred have started when his parents were killed by one of the superheroes during the battle in downtown district and was taken care by one of whom were responsible for it. Their mistake was the mark of his first victims to kill when they accidentally unlocked his true power and potential ability with dark power which means he has a Chaos Aura! After Prime Hill City descended to chaos and became the worst city in America, Hero-Killer joined the Vandalz to terrorize the population and battle the Deadly Alliance. KillerSaurus A humongous mutant-like dinosaur is one of top lieutenants of the Undergroundz. Terry Waylon was born as a freak who really look like a Tyrannosaurus Rex, treated like a monster at the freak show. But he killed the ringmaster in cold blood, KillerSaurus went to search for his sanctuary elsewhere, from San Solardo State to Tropical State until he found it in Prime Hill City and got captured by a top secret government organization. From a convict to a member of off-the-book government strike team, he followed orders from his commander on every mission he was sent with other unwilling and unlucky criminals until the incident happened in Northern Mexico when he bites the commander's head off and his Nano-Bomb failed to kill him but others died. Sentenced to life in super max prison, he had no regret of his mistake because he was born that way and then he was broken free when the city riot happened and rampaged all over the city. After Prime Hill City became the worst city in America, KillerSaurus joined the Vandalz and found a perfect sanctuary at the abandoned theme park. This beast needs to be tamed down and the Deadly Alliance is the best tamer they need. Sewer Skunk Screw A mutant-like skunk is one of top lieutenants of the Undergroundz. He's a half-animal, half-cyborg with a chemical smell from his canisters on his back, Sewer Skunk Screw came from the forest with an ordinary life until he was caught by MetaCorp and brought him to the research facility nearby where he was being mutated into humanoid freak but his body was badly damaged when the research have gone awry and survived the explosion. Later, he's being brought back to life when a group of MetaCorp scientists gave him a perfect cybernetic armor, his right arm is replaced with titanium claws with sprayers, and everything is met with complex but for a price. However, his new powers and looks was too much complex as he killed every scientists and escaped from the lab again and started terrorize Prime Hill City's low residential area where he faced and poisoned one of superheroes sent by MetaCorp called Miss Spring Air. After Prime Hill City became America's worst city with bad air quality, Sewer Skunk Screw joined the Vandalz and the Undergroundz, looking for more place to spew his smelly chemicals. Acid Ace An unknown runaway robber who fled from the police is one of top lieutenants of the Undergroundz. John Doe was a big time gambler and best poker card player who was on the run from Fortune Bay for alleged fraud and cheating until he ended up at the chemical plant in Prime Hill City's old industrial park and accidentally fell down to a pool of acid. Having survived a painful acid, he became much more insane when his braincells were severely damaged and notoriously becomes a super criminal named Acid Ace as he robs casinos and killed two of superheroes sent by MetaCorp. After Prime Hill City became the worst city ever in America, Acid Ace joined the Vandalz. Trigger Badman Calvin Floyd is a professional triggerman of the Vandalz. A freelance hitman who is a total reckless but lethally dangerous killer on and off the streets, getting paid for assassinating his fresh targets for a high price. Captured by the off-the-book government strike team on behalf of MetaCorp, Floyd was into unexpected service for the agency and travelled around the world for top secret missions until the last mission went gone wrong and escaped from them after the Nano-Bomb on his neck failed to exploded. After he assassinated the superiors in Los Angeles, he returned to Prime Hill City for handling his business but only to find the city is descended to chaos; a perfect time to kill his random targets. After the city becomes the worst place in America, he joined the Vandalz and named himself Trigger Badman. Bonecrusher Antonio Diego was an ex-pro wrestler who loves to break everyone's bones mercilessly. Bonecrusher was happened to be from Latin American prison island where he was taught to be tough and strong to work with these gang. His reputation earned with respect but overtime, however, he has been working out his muscle and that's when he was injected by the Reus Serum, a serum that gave more powerful strength and pushed everyone who is standing his way; secretly, he worked for the warden who was also the General. But after he killed the General for his final royalty, he flew to America and started his criminal career as “Bonecrusher” and made him known in Prime Hill City for his notorious bone breakers on every vigilantes on his hands including the new and improved Noir Knight and Squire. After Prime Hill City became the worst city in America, Bonecrusher joined the Vandalz as he proved himself useful as one of top lieutenants for the Rogue. Riot Ragdoll An ex-Special Forces operative who is FBI's most wanted criminal for strings of murders on dozens federal agents, military personnels and key witnesses using only with ropes and piano wires. After being captured by the agency on the behalf of MetaCorp, Rick Sladeson was forced to work for them in exchange of shaving off time of his prison sentence if he want to live that is. But when the last mission have gone bad to worse, he attempted to escape from them but Nano-Bomb got him killed. But suddenly, his head was re-attached. Something happened to him when he fell on a barrel of stolen mutagen and somehow brought back to life. After killing the federal operatives with his new ability, he went underground and named himself “Riot Ragdoll” as a super criminal in Prime Hill CIty. After the city became the worst place ever in America, Riot Ragdoll joined the Vandalz as one of top lieutenants who can climb everything. Sub-Factions: Gangz * The Rogue Devils * The Pigeon Gang * The Venus Trap Gang * Road Blockerz * The Black Firedrake Gang * Black Skull Pirates * The Undergrounderz Gallery The Vandalz Banners.png|The Vandalz' gang banners The Vandalz gang.png|The main Vandalz gang (including top leaders) The Rogue Devilz.png|The Rogue Devilz The Pigeon Gang.png|The Pigeon Gang The Venus Trap Gang.png|Queen Venomia and the Venus Trap Gang Road Blockerz.png|Big Bad Dragonsmoke and the Road Blockerz The Black Firedrake Gang.png|Rasputin De Voule and the Black Firedrake Gang The Black Skull Pirates.png|Captain Blacktail and The Black Skull Pirates Scouger and the Undergroundz.png|The Undergrounderz The Vesper Gang.png|The Vesper Gang The Vandalz Gang Bosses.png|The Vandalz Gang Bosses The Vandalz Lieutenants.png|The Vandalz Top Lieutenants Category:Database Category:The Sanctuary of Evil Category:DA Villains